Rare Pants : An MLP Canterlot Story
by RoseMelody101
Summary: A Love story about Fancy Pants just escorting Rarity to a very special client not knowing what would happen next... Please enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**So this might not be a bad thing but I really like doing this. This whole story will be in the point of Rarity's View... Hope you enjoy!"**

"Seriously, Opal! We need to go early and deliver these dresses for Creek Cratone! She's one of the most high leveled fashion designers in Canterlot! Seriously!", I said as I was getting the dresses ready to be packed in a box. It was very HARD to get Opal as well, good enough she can cooperate. I, Rarity, must go to Creek Cratone's House and give her the dresses. The only thing is Opal just won't cooperate. "Let's go Opal. We haven't gotten much time left!", I said as I put her in her little cat bag and bring the dresses that was in the box.

I left not knowing what would happen today, seeing people hug and kiss. Ugh. I hate Hearts and Hooves day when you don't have a date. So embaressing! "OPAL!", I said. She was running away. "Come back here Opal! Please!", I said as I chased after Opal. I didn't seem to noticed where I was going when I accidentately bumped into a mare. Or was it a stalion. I stepped back and scratched my head and looked up and saw Fancy Pants. FANCY PANTS! Fancy Pants was holding Opal like she was a little filly. "Oh. Sorry about that Pants. She just...", I tried to explain to him but he then cut me off. "It's fine. Anyways, , it has been a long time. Would you like me to escort you to wherever you are going?", Fancy Pants said. "I have to go to Ms. Creek Cratone's House to give her the dresses. Now will you...", I said but then Fancy Pants cut me off again. "I was actually going there to say hello to Ms. Creek Cratone. Let's go. Shall we?", Fancy Pants said as his hoof was telling me to come with him. "Sure. I don't mind at all!", I said as we walked towards Creek Cratone's house.

When we arrived at Creek Cratone's house, I couldn't help myself to gaze at her gorgeous house made out of the most finest wood, Silverwood. We pressed the door bell and saw Creek Cratone in a sun-colored dress. "Why hello there Fancy Pants! Hello Rarity! Would you like to come in?", Creek Cratone said as she lead Rarity and Fancy Pants. "Did you finish the dresses, Rarity?", Creek Cratone asked as she looked at the box Rarity brought in. "Oh yes. About that... here are the dresses that you ordered.", Rarity said. "Why thank you! Just leave that box there. On the other hand, why are you here, Fancy Pants?", Creek Cratone asked. "I was here to escort Miss Rarity here.", Fancy Pants explained. "Thank you Fancy Pants and Miss Rarity. You may go.", Creek Cratone said. We then left Creek Cratone alone at her house and then talk to each other our day. "

What are you going to do today?", I asked as Fancy Pants then answered," I'm not really doing anything today. Would you like to go to the cafe today?" "Oh sure! I haven't been there in a while.", I said. We then walked towards the Central Cafe, me not knowing what would Fancy Pants ask me later on.

**So that is the first part. Hope you loved it! Happy Valentines Day! **


	2. Cafe Drinks

**Please Enjoy! **

Fancy Pants and I went into the Central Cafe. We saw that there were some ponies, about 10 to be exact. We saw Jet Set and Upper Crust just about to leave.  
"Hello there Fancy Pants and Miss Rarity. I believe we have met." , Jet Set said as Upper Crust walked toward the door.

"Come on honey. We have to go somewhere. Remember?', Upper Crust said.

"Good Bye my friends...", Jet Set said as he trotted away with Upper Crust

Fancy Pants then lead me towards the counter.

"How may I help you?!", the cashier said as he aimed at the menu above him.

"We have a lot to choose from!"

I looked up and saw this berry delight I have never seen.

"I'll take the Berry Merry Delight please." I said.

"Can we make that 2 Berry Merry Delights please?", Fancy Pants then said.

"Sure! That'll be 15 bits sir. Anything else?", the cashier said.

"No, we'll be fine.", Fancy Pants said as he cut me off.

I would call that rude but I think he's okay with it. Ehh... maybe just a little thing with him. That's all.

Fancy Pants gave the cashier gave him 15 bits as the cashier told one of the workers there to make 2 of our Berry Merry Delights.

We then walked over to the nearest chair &amp; table &amp; sat there. It was awkward for a few seconds but then Fancy Pants brought up something that gotten my attention...

"I never knew you liked the Berry Merry Delight, .", Fancy Pants said as he looked into my eyes.

"Oh, Umm, well I just wanted to try &amp; see what it taste likes. And you don't have to call me . Just Rarity.", I said as the cashier hollered...

"2 Berry Merry Delights! Is this anyone's?"

Fancy Pants then got from his chair &amp; walked to get the 2 cups of our Berry Delights.

"Say, Rarity, where are you stay exactly?", Fancy Pants asked as I got from my chair to drink my Berry Delight.

"Over at the castle. Why?", I asked as we walked out the door.

"If you don't mind, could we go for a dinner at the Canterlot Gardens?", Fancy Pants said "As a little friend to friend thing."

"Oh. Sure, I don't mind.", I said as we walked out of the cafe.

**Sorry if this was really short but I have to do this thing last minute since I have loads of projects &amp; I want you guys to be happy so here it is... **


End file.
